I Liked You Better
by Lovely-Apple
Summary: Edward and Alphonse came back from and long mission. But Eds automail and body arntthe only thing that was damagedhis mind is completely outofwhack He acts completly different,but will someone be able to turn him to normal?and will they be able to babysit
1. Prolouge

**I liked you Better**

**Ch.1: Prologue**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more?)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal!

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too!**

**Title: **Happy Together!

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc. **AND **It is not completely necessary to read this chapter. You won't miss anything if you skip it, but it's a good chapter so I suggest you read it, it is a short prologue and not too exciting. But some fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was dim, with only a single desk light on. A cold cup of coffee was shown on his desk. He had a loose pen in his hands, and snored softly. Roy Mustang, our favorite colonel had his face on his desk and his hair was messy. He had bags under his eyes and didn't notice Jean Havoc who was standing in front of him. Snickering. Havoc was tapping his foot, almost feeling like grabbing a camera and work on some black mail. However on the risk of getting fire or other severe consequences he only nagged him.

" Sleeping on the job again colonel?"

Roy bounced back up, eye lids half open. Squinting at the clock, he groaned and rubbed his hands on his face.

" Had to stay up late searching for the case on Scar... Again," Roy said slipping away his gloves putting them in his pocket.

The dark door flew open and Riza Hawkeye came out. She held a stack of papers in her hands and a folder on the top. She walked up to the desk and placed the papers on top of it.

" Urgent." She stated.

" What!"

" You heard me." She did a small wave and was out the door.

Roy did another groan and tightly gripped his pen. He slowly placed his name on the top of the paper and started writing. But Jean Havoc had stolen his paper and took a look at it.

" _Boy Crusting, _I never knew you changed your name colonel."

" What do you want Havoc?" Roy asked snatching back his paper crossing out the mistake.

" Oh right!" Havoc laughed, " Just wanted to let you know that Edward Elric is coming tomorrow to give you his report."

Roy nodded and opened the door, glaring and Havoc and his eyes spoke: 'get the hell out of my office' Lieutenant instantly noticed this and was out the door.

" So you're leaving tomorrow right?" Winry asked.

Edward smiled triumphantly

" Yeah! And now finally, Al and I can go to central and search for the Philosophers Stone!"

" We have to go visit the Colonel so you can give him your report too brother." Alphonse said.

Ed slumped on the couch and threw his head back.

" Oh yeah… I forgot."

' Yeah right ' Alphonse and Winry thought in their minds…


	2. Very Little

I Liked You Better 

**Ch.1: Very Little**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? More fluff perhaps?)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal? **With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?**

**Yes-** I added a little more to the summary and story. Look at the summary. ( No, it's not their baby!)

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too! **

**Title: **I liked You better

" See ya later Winry," Edward said doing a small wave as he walked to the distance. Alphonse did the same waving to Granny Pinako as well. The two girls smiled and waved back. They were leaving, again. No matter how many times they turned away it still felt the same pain when they left for the first time. Pain or not, they were coming back. Little did they know about what would happen when they did.

* * *

Edward slammed down his three-page report down on Mustang's desk. Roy picked it up and placed it in a drawer, barely even noticing.

" Do you need anything else?" Alphonse asked waiting by the door.

Roy stood up. " You have a new mission." Edward whipped around giving him a dirty look.

" Don't give me that Full-metal. Now, it seems to be that the red water has appeared again in a different town named Clariton . ( AN: dumb name…. --;) It seems to only have affect on infants. Since the red water Is only drunken by pregnant women, we want you to find the source and destroy it."

" Yeah, but why me!" Edward asked.

" Because you're part of the military," Roy snapped. Edward started to grumble to himslef.

" Brother!" Ed snapped back to his senses.

" Huh?"

" C'mon let's get going!" Alphonse replied urging him to go out the door.

" Right… "Ed said following his younger brother out of the office.

Roy only smirked. But not his usual one, only because he transformed into Envy…

* * *

Edward lifted their luggage to the top rack, and sat down on the seats under it. It seemed unusually crowded. However, everyone seemed to have bad coughs and be sick with something. Ed just starred for a moment trying not to create a ruckus.

" Can I sit next to you? Everywhere else is full." Edward and Alphonse looked up. There was a girl, around the same age as the two with light brown hair that went down to her shoulders. ( AN: God, I hate making these dumb descriptions…) She was wearing… Well It didn't matter because Edward stared at her. He snapped back to his senses.

" Ask someone else." Al starred at his brother.

" It's okay. He's like that with everyone." Alphonse replied. He scooted over creating room for her.

" What!" said Ed.

" You don't mind do you?" She asked, her eyes shining. Edward looked away before he would loose himself.

" As long as you don't bother me." Edward pouted crossing his arms across himself. ( AN: Trying to realistic here!) She smiled placing her hands on her lap.

" Sorry, I didn't introduce my self yet. My name is Kaise." ( AN: dumb name #2)

" My name is Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward. But you can call me Al." Al said happily.

" That's a nice soul attachment Al." Kaise smiled happily. Edward turned around and starred back at her.

" How did you?-" Al spoke.

" My mother told me all about you two."

Ed still had puzzled looks.

" Don't you know? My mother is the thief-Psiren.

* * *

**Hope it's not too cheesy!**


	3. Meet Mustang

I Liked You Better 

**Ch.3:Baby troubles**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? Probably fluff)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal! With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too!**

**Title: **Happy Together!

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc.

* * *

In the Last Chapter….

" _Sorry, I didn't introduce my self yet. My name is Kaise." ( AN: dumb name #2)_

" _My name is Alphonse, and this is my brother Edward. But you can call me Al." Al said happily._

" _That's a nice soul attachment Al." Kaise smiled happily. Edward turned around and starred back at her._

" _How did you?-" Al spoke._

" _My mother told me all about you two."_

_Ed still had puzzled looks._

" _Don't you know? My mother is the thief-Psiren._

* * *

Edward dropped his jaw. Alphonse seemed to be even happier.

" Really? How is she doing?" Al asked.

" She seems to be doing fine," Kaise replied.

Alphonse blushed, remembering what he thought about Psiren a long time ago.

Edward laughed. " Do you know what this means Al?"

" No…." Kaise and Alphonse said together.

" It means you can't get Psiren as a girlfriend! Hahaha!…." They stayed silent.

" Wait, you had a crush on my mother!" Kaise questioned. Al turned his face away, Edward continued to laugh hysterically.

"That's sweet!" Alphonse turned back around.

" It is?"

" Of course! She thought you were cute too."

Alphonse's spirit lifted.

" She thought you were an adorable 12-year-old."

" WHAT?" Alphonse yelled. Edward even laughed louder, usually people thought he was older…..

" Well aren't you? You have that adorable voice of yours." Kaise said.

Enter Gloom marks here

" Ungh… now I'll never get a girlfriend!" Al said sadly. Kaise laughed along with Edward. This train trip wasn't as bad as it seems…

* * *

" Here," Kaise said placing a piece of paper into Ed's hands.

" It's the number at the place I'm staying. I'm trying to study red water, but first I have to meet someone. Make sure you call me when you can! It's nice to meet you guys!" She said as lifted her head out of the train window.

Edward and Alphonse had luggage in hand leaving Kaise and the Train to leave.

Ed scrunched the paper in his hands and threw it to the floor.

" Brother!"

" We have too many things in the way to take care of someone else. We have work to do, sorry Al." He said as he walked off…But Alphonse didn't care, she seemed to be a nice person. He lifted the paper and put it inside his armor for later keeping. Besides she was studying red water too!

The Elric brothers' knocked on an old brown door. Very old. This is the place, Edward was told to visit the HQ in the town. Riza Hawkeye opened it.

" Oh, Edward what a surprise. The colonel is in his office." Edward raised his brow.

" What are you talking about? He told me to come here! He should have told you!" She shrugged. " Roy-I mean the colonel doesn't tell me everything." Alphonse followed Edward towards the colonel's office. Once they were inside Roy looked up from his desk.

" Oh, the Elric brothers. What do you need?"

" You know the hell what we're here for. You assigned us a mission!"

" What are you talking about? And where is your report?"

" Don't give me that crap! I gave you my report yesterday! Are you such an idiot you don't remember!"

" Colonel, my brother isn't lying I was right there when he gave you the report, and you told him about the mission."

" Haha! You can never not trust Al!" Roy looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

" We got a serious case on our hands boys."


	4. NotEverett

I Liked Better 

**Ch.4:Not-Everett**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? Probably fluff)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal! With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too! (Perhaps, any suggestions? No Yaoi!)**

**Title: **I Liked You Better

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc.

**Last Time…

* * *

**

_ " Colonel, my brother isn't lying I was right there when he gave you the report, and you told him about the mission."_

" _Haha! You can never not trust Al!" Roy looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment._

" _We got a serious case on our hands boys."

* * *

_

Roy sighed letting out a sigh of uncertainty.

" I wasn't in Central yesterday. I was here making sure nothing else goes wrong."

This couldn't be happening. If the colonel wasn't in that office yesterday then who was?

" Envy." Ed said simply.

" That's right! Envy can transform into other people! It has to be him!" Alphonse said clenching his fists then slamming then down on his hand.

" Then why would he want us to come over here?" Edward asked. The three thought for a moment.

" I'll check on it later. You're free to go." Roy said ushering out to the door.

* * *

The Elric brothers were out of the HQ in Clariton. They walked towards the end of the gate where they would wait for the next train. As they came further to their destination, A strange woman with a cloak over her head ran up to the two.

Oh, Everett! Everett! Over here!" ( AN: Omg, I actually went to Google, and searched ' 101 baby boy names' for a boy name. I'm serious) Edward and Alphonse turned around. She ran and hugged Ed.

" What the hell!" Edward shouted.

She lifted the basket she was carrying. She lifted the blue cloth that covered the basket. Inside was a baby. You couldn't tell if the baby was a girl or a boy, because it seemed so young. She did a week smile and handed the basket to Edward. Completely ignoring Alphonse who was beside him.

" Please take care of her. I am in no condition to do so." She said and ran off without warning.

" Hey wait! I'm not-I can't!-" Edward started to speak. Well she seemed to limp off. She turned a corner and she was gone. Alphonse looked over at the baby. It seemed a little too skinny, but it was cute. You could see little hints of brown hair forming on his head.

" What do we do with her?" Alphonse asked.

" I don't know. There are no adoption centers at all around here. And we defiantly can't take care of another baby. If people see **us **with that baby, they might think… crap."

" Maybe Winry and Aunt Pinako can take care of her." Alphonse suggested.

" Like there's much of a choice…"

* * *

**In Risenbool**

" Ed, why are you holding a baby? You went to far with someone, didn't you!" Winry asked in a slight tempered manner.

"WHAT? No! I would never- I barely don't know any other- Winry!" Winry laughed and let the two brothers in. Al seemed to laugh behind his breath also.

" So tell me. Whats with the baby? It's so Cute!" Winry asked.

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry all gathered around the kitchen table as they talked.

" Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" Ed started. " This random lady ran up to saying that I was this 'Everett' person and handed me this baby to take care of. She said she was in no condition to take care of it. Well I think she shouldn't have had the baby in the first place if she couldn't take care of it!" Ed stammered.

" So you're here to tell me this…"

Edward gulped. " Well I was- we were" He said correcting himself. " We were thinking if you and Aunt Pinako could take care of it. Where is that old bat anyway!"

Winry instantly saddened. She seemed to have suddenly changed moods.

" Winry?" Alphonse asked. She clenched her fists lightly. " She-she's gone."

" What do you mean?" Alphonse asked. " She's dead." An instant silence came through the room. It was an awkward one. However it was broken.

" H-how?" Ed and Al asked together.

" I wish I knew. I just found collapsed on the floor like she was asleep, but she wasn't. She died about a month ago. I tried to call you but I couldn't get a hold of you or your brother." She said, talking about a sore subject was hard. But she could go through it.

" She always was great. No matter what she always took care of us. Even though brother became part of the state." Al said. Winry and Edward nodded in agreement.

" I'm all alone now." Can't say anything to that. Edward and Alphonse were probably leaving soon.

" But that's why you'll have this baby to take care of!" Ed said trying to cheer her up.

" So your leaving your responsibilities with me? While you try to reach your dream, leaving me in the dust?"

" nh…"

" Oh- I don't mind too much. Besides It will be like taking care of our- I mean a baby! We will have to feed him…Do a bunch of other stuff, you are going to help me right!"

" But I have to go back to central, and Get Al's body back to normal." Edward said. Winry leaned forward where her face was right in front of Ed's. Edward blushed and tried to back away.

" Y-you mean your going to leave me here? In my time of need?" Winry asked tears starting to form.

" Uh, Winry I- Al! Help me out here!" Ed said gesturing for his brother to help him in this situation. Al tried to think fast. He hated it when Winry would cry, and Edward would hate it even more.

" We would visit you all the time, we promise! And we will stay here tonight! Every week we'll come." A little risky but it got Winry attention and her tears died down.

" Good." She smiled. " Because I have no idea how to take care of this baby!"

* * *

**Please R&R! I have my whole story planned out, yay!**


	5. Alphonse To The Rescue!

I Liked You Better 

**Ch.5: Alphonse to the Rescue**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? Probably fluff)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal! With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too! (Perhaps, any suggestions? No Yaoi!)**

**Title: **I Liked You Better

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc.

**Last Time…

* * *

**

" _Good." She smiled. " Because I have no idea how to take care of this baby!"

* * *

_

" W-wha? What do you mean you don't know! We came here because we thought you knew how!" Edward said. 

Winry looked at the little baby. " Awe, he's so cute!"

" Winry!" Al yelled. She snapped back to her senses.

" What do you expect? It's not like I had a baby before!" She yelled back.

" Who would have known!" Edward snapped.

" Ed! I'm 15! FIFTEEN! I wouldn't do anything like that!"

" Even if it was me!"

" WTF! Ed!"

" I was just kidding!"

" Um brother, Winry-" Alphonse spoke.

The two fighters turned around. " WHAT!" They yelled. Alphonse stepped back.

" The baby's crying." Winry gasped and ran over to the basket and lifted the baby in her arms. " Shh… I'm sorry I'm sorry." She spoke to the baby. As if it would talk back or something.

The baby seemed to ease herself to back to normal. Winry sighed and placed the baby in her basket.

" Wow, Winry." Alphonse said looking at her astonishing work.

" I thought you didn't know anything!"

" It seems pretty obvious." Winry said walking over to the kitchen.

" Milk Milk Milk Milk. We need Milk." Winry started.

" What! I'm not drinking that crap!" Edward yelled over the room.

Winry pulled out the milk carton. " Not you." She said. " Uh-oh." She cried looking in the cabinets, and the drawers. " What?" Alphonse asked.

" We don't have ANY baby stuff." Winry said with a worried look on her face. Edward gulped. Who knew so much about baby stuff? Wait there is someone. Someone…

" Hughes." (AN: Yes, I know he is dead. **Sob** But not in this fic.) Al snapped his finger. "That's right! He knows how to take care of a baby!"

Edward grumbled reaching for the phone. Winry smiled, even thought Maes Hughes could be over obsessive about Elysia, he was still a nice person. Who seemed to be a friend of Edward and Alphonse. This was going to be hard explaining everything to him of all people. He dialed his number and waited for the- " Hello?"

" Oh! Um, Gracia this is- Edward Elric."

" Oh, it's nice to hear from you! What can I do for you!"

" C-can I talked to Major Hughes?"

" Of course." The phone layed dead for a moment.

" Hey Ed! What's up?"

" Um, you know how to take care of a baby right?"

" Oooh! Edward you got laid! Nice job, and at such a young age! So who's the lucky"

" IT'S NOT MY BABY!" Edward yelled through the phone.

" I'm at the Rockbell's and we have a baby to take care of. You see this woman-" (If I tell you the whole story on how Ed got the baby you would get bored because you already know what happened.)

" Hmm, alright I'll come over. Elysia doesn't need a lot of this stuff anymore!" Ed placed the phone in the receiver and sighed. Hughes is going to tell Mustang and he's never gonna hear the end of it.

" He's coming over." Edward said glumly.

" And my life is a living hell. Again." Winry laughed.

" Hey Hughes." Edward said waving.

But the Major had already zoomed through the door and over to the basket, dropping 3 bags to the floor.

" Aren't you a cute little baby? Yes you are! Yes you are!" He said using his finger to touch the baby's cheek. The other three starred and sweat dropped. Winry picked up a bag and skimmed through it.

" Baby formula, diapers, bottles, baby powder, baby shampoo, baby clothes, and the list goes on."

" Are you sure we can keep all of this stuff?" Alphonse asked looking in the bag with Winry.

" Why of course!" Hughes said.

" We can't thank you enough, Major!" Winry said, glad she had supplies. " Any time." Hughes answered.

After Hughes had left, the three had sat down on the table and had started eating. The food wasn't as good as Pinako's but it was decent, so they didn't complain. Winry was rummaging through the bags grabbing out some baby food for the baby to eat.

" Ed, which do you like better, peas or bananas?" Winry asked.

" That's a dumb question, why do you ask?"

" Well, I'm not sure which one the baby would like…" " She seems like a pea person." Alphonse stated.

" How do you know?" Winry asked. " Just feed it to him." Winry opened the small bottle, brought out the food and set it down on the table.

" Ed can you take care of it? I have to go to the bathroom." She said walking over to the restroom. Edward sighed, not wanting to do such a job. But he picked up the jar and placed it on the baby's side of the table. " Eat." He said sitting back down.

" Brother! You have to feed it to him!" " What!" Edward snapped.

Ed got back and held the spoon to the baby's face. The baby just looked blankly at him.

" Blib" The baby said.

" What?" Ed asked. " Uhh, here comes the train!" The baby didn't eat it.

Edward cleared his throat. " Er, it tastes really yummy!" "urlp." The baby answered.

" Please?"

"shlim"

" Pretty please?"

" Ishp."

" Do it for the state alchemist?"

" Blurb?"

" GOD DAMMIT EAT THE FCKING THING!" Edward yelled.

" something wrong?" Winry asked from the other side of the room. Edward jumped up.

" I can't make the baby eat it!" Soon the baby started crying. She ran towards the baby and calmed her down. She grabbed the jar from Ed's hands and tried to feed her.

" Open your mouth. Say Ah…"

" ooh."

" No, ah."

" Eeee"

" No ahh!"

"loob"

" Ah."

"noob" ( the first word! No JK)

" Arg! I can't get this baby to eat!" " Let me try" Al asked. " Wait Al, I almost got it."

Winry opened up her mouth a little bit and tried to slip the spoon in but she just bit on it instead. Edward looked at the baby. ' maybe I can open her mouth with alchemy…' Edward thought. Ed slapped his hands together and place them on the baby. Amazingly her mouth started to open.

" AHHHH! KYAA AHHH!" The baby screamed even louder, they wouldn't be surprise if their ear drums popped. " Shh, Ed make it stop!" Winry said franticly covering her ears. Luckily it did, and her cries became softer. " Phew."

Al grabbed the jar from Winry's hands and put it on the table.

" The baby is NOT hungry!" He yelled.

" Huh?"

" Look!" He said pointing to the wet diaper. " Winry he's right. We've been aiming the wrong thing." Winry sighed. " I would have never had guessed."

" Thanks Al, you came to the rescue."

* * *


	6. Trinity Elric

I Liked You Better 

**Ch.6: Trinity Elric**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? Probably fluff)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal! With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too! (Perhaps, any suggestions? No Yaoi!)**

**Title: **I Liked You Better

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc.

* * *

Everyone starred blankly at the baby. Edward gulped, Winry seemed to have a strange look on her face. Alphonse just starred. It was 6:00 PM, right after they realized that the baby had a wet diaper. The tools were set but they didn't do anything. The baby seemed to be in a bad mood, who kept slamming her fists on the table. Woulden't you be too? If three people were starring at you while you sill had a wet diaper…

" Aren't we gonna change her?" Edward coughed.

Winry nodded slightly as she slid the diaper off. She gasped when she saw the insides. Ew. She threw the diaper into the garbage and handed Ed the baby powder.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" Winry shrugged. Edward looked on the back of the bottle. " Wait." Winry signaled. She took back the bottle and handed him the small case that almost looked like a computer screen wiper bottle. ( AN: you know one of those things you use to clean your screens?)

" Wipe her with this." She said. Ed had a gross look on his face.

" I never, done this before…" He said slowly sliding the paper down the- okay nuff said… He almost had his eyes closed doing the job. Winry placed the powder lightly over the baby's bottom and slid over the fresh diaper over the baby. " Phew." Al said walking away.

" Wait, Al didn't do anything!" Winry yelled.

" That's right!" Ed said pointing at the victim. Alphonse started to run as the other two ran after him. " Come back here! Next time your going to do this all by yourself!" Ed yelled back. Sometimes it's hard to believe how immature you could be, when you're old enough to take care of a baby.

* * *

" She'll sleep with me tonight." Winry said holding onto the baby basket.

" Sure, whatever." Ed replied. " Wait" Winry said grabbing onto Ed's red jacket. He was pulled back by the thrust. " We have to name her." Ed groaned, he wasn't in the mood to think of a name. " Never mind. I'll think of it." Winry smiled.

Ed nodded heading the other way. Winry brought in the basket to her room and set it beside her. ( The baby of course) She looked at the ceiling then at the baby. " A name…" She mumbled.

" I know," She sighed. " Trinity. But it feels like Trinity Elric."

…….. ( A/N: Yes, this time I went to 100 baby girl names.)

* * *

" You named the baby Trinity?" Ed asked. Winry nodded, " It seemed to fit her," She said. Alphonse nodded, " It's not so bad." Ed walked over to Trinity.

At that moment everything seemed right. They all seemed to be proud. This wasn't so bad, a new life waiting for them.

" Yeah," He smiled. " It's perfect."

* * *

**Next Chapter Loading…**


	7. Morning

I Liked You Better 

**Ch.6: Morning**

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Humor/Drama (Aka General)

**Rating: **T For Mild Swearing and Violence (maybe more? Probably fluff)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

**Summary: **Edward and Alphonse came back from a huge and long mission. But Ed's auto-mail and body weren't the only thing that was damaged; his mind seems to be completely 'out-of-whack'. He acts completely different, but will someone be able to turn him to normal! With that, will they be able to baby-sit an infant too?

**EdxWin RoyxRiza and others too! (Perhaps, any suggestions?)**

**Title: **I Liked You Better

**Notes: **Everyone is same age. Edward 15, Winry 15, Alphonse 14 etc. **and **on another note, I'm just kind of having fun with this baby thing. But don't worry all this fun will add up to the total err " surprise" that is waiting. Please enjoy!

* * *

Winry woke up with a yawn and stretched. She looked beside her at Trinity and smiled. She was adorable when she was sleeping, like an angel…

" Winry!" Al called peeking out from the room. She stood up lifting the baby into her arms.

" Yeah?" " Oh, I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving tonight, 10:00 P.M" Winry saddened a little bit. She nodded and carried Trinity downstairs to the kitchen as Alphonse followed her. She set her down on a chair with a booster seat.

" Den! Den? Oh, there you are!" Winry cried patting the dog on the head. She placed a bowl of water and kibble, ( A/N: Kibble is such a strange word…) and set it on the floor for him to eat. He barked in happiness. Den soon started to eat. Trinity looked down at the dog and tried to touch him with her hand. It softly brushed the fur and she was happy.

" Al, can you feed the baby while I make breakfast?" Winry asked. Al nodded grabbing out the jar and trying to feed it to her. Winry cooked eggs, bacon, ham, and toast. But of course more than half was for Ed.

" Where is Edward anyway?"

" Huh?" Al asked as the food poured out of the baby's mouth. " Oh, brother is in the bedroom."

Winry sighed. " It's already 10:00… I'll go wake him up." ( A/N: Whoa, Ed wakes up early compared to me in the vacation.) She walked up to Ed and Al's room and knocked on the door.

" Mmmph." Was all she heard.

' He's still sleeping' Winry thought.

She walked up to the sleeping Edward and padded his shoulder.

" Ed? Ed! Wake up!" Ed ruffled in his sleep. " C'mon!" " Don't make my wrench come in here." Ed opened his eyes for a moment but closed them. He pulled his covers higher.

" Winry not now. Please." He sounded pretty serious. " Did you stay up late?" Winry asked.

" Couldn't sleep." Winry ruffled his hair and left the room. " You have 30 minutes." And she was gone. As Winry walked down to the kitchen she saw Alphonse attempting to feed Trinity.

" Al?"

" Shh! I'm attempting number 15. The glare." She raised an eyebrow. " The glare?"

Al nodded. He leaned in towards Trinity and silently 'glared' at the baby. After a minute of glaring...

" Gr..." Al said.

" Gr…" Trinity said back. " Ahahaha…" Winry laughed and set the food down.

-45 minutes later-

" Oh Ed! I was going to wake you up." Winry sat in the couch playing with Trinity. Ed grumbled and sat down to eat the slightly cold breakfast. Edward was already changed, only his black shirt and pants is what he had on.

" Hey Ed?"

" Hmph?" Ed asked stuffing toast into his mouth.

" Do you want to go shopping today?" Ed tapped his fork on his plate.

" Not really." Winry ran up to Ed holding the baby and kneeled down.

" Please Ed, pleeeease?" She said holding up Trinity to Ed's face. Edward gulped. "Uhh." Winry pulled Trinity even closed so her nose was touching his. " Trinny wants you to go too!" Ed scooted back. " Wait, Trinny?"

" Yeah that's her nickname. Now on to the point. Please?"

" AL!" Edward yelled. "Can you go shopping with Winry!" Alphonse came rushing down.

" Sure." Winry squealed and hugged the walking armor. " Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Alphonse set Winry down and walked outside, to where the shopping square would be. " See ya later brother!"

" Whatever." They left.

'Lucky bitch.' Ed thought. 'He got hugged by Winry.'

* * *

Edo was jelous! - hahaha... 


End file.
